Ballet volant
by Vialane
Summary: Le match débute, le vif d'or est lâché. Cho Chang va s'élancer. Le vent souffle, la foule hurle. Le duel entre attrapeurs peut commencer.


Le coup de sifflet retentit et le ballet put commencer.

Son pied frappa terre et elle s'envola dans les airs, ses pensées déjà tournées vers le match. Le Souafle se trouvait dans les mains des Poufsouffle, mais cela ne signifiait absolument rien. Tout pouvait changer en quelques minutes.

En particulier si une petite balle dorée venait s'en mêler.

Cho examinait déjà le terrain dans ses moindres détails, le regard balayant l'herbe fraiche et la foule des supporters. En se retournant, elle découvrit la tribune des Serdaigle dont les encouragements redoublèrent de ferveur alors qu'elle s'élevait dans le ciel. Le vent fouettait son visage mais cette sensation, loin de lui déplaire, lui rafraîchit les idées. Une fois la centaine de mètres d'altitude atteinte, Cho se stabilisa. D'ici, elle pouvait voir le terrain dans sa totalité. Bien qu'il lui fût plus difficile d'apercevoir le vif d'or si jamais celui-ci se trouvait à hauteur des joueurs, le silence qui l'entourait l'apaisait. Avoir l'esprit dégagé était une chose, mais il allait bientôt falloir passer à l'offensive.

S'élançant, la jeune attrapeuse fit plusieurs fois le tour du terrain. Pas le moindre battement d'aile ne vint l'avertir de la présence du vif d'or. Alors elle continua, jetant un coup d'œil à droite, puis à gauche. Toujours rien.

L'attrapeur adverse semblait n'avoir rien remarqué non plus, et cela la rassura l'espace d'un instant. Ce Cédric Diggory était très prometteur, si l'on en croyait les rumeurs. Rares étaient ceux qui obtenaient le titre de capitaine dès leur entrée dans l'équipe. Elle allait devoir se méfier.

C'est alors qu'il tourna la tête vers elle. Il avait beau se trouver de l'autre côté du terrain, son regard lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Malgré la distance qui les séparait, elle sentit la détermination féroce qui l'animait.

Une clameur inhabituelle s'éleva alors des tribunes de Serdaigle, brisant le contact visuel entre les deux attrapeurs. En s'approchant un peu plus, Cho comprit la source du mécontentement. L'un des Poursuiveurs adverses venait de provoquer un Hochequeue des plus violents sur Jason Samuels, un Batteur de Serdaigle qui s'apprêtait à envoyer un Cognard vers un autre Poursuiveur de Poufsouffle. Ayant compris l'objectif de son adversaire, le jeune Smith s'était saisi du balai de Jason avant de le repousser de toutes ses forces en arrière, provoquant la chute de ce dernier d'une bonne dizaine de mètres. La faute n'avait pas été sifflée immédiatement, ce qui expliquait les plaintes et autres manifestations de contrariété de la part des spectateurs de Serdaigle.

« Hum, excuse-le, il débute et a du mal à se contenir. »

Jamais Cho ne se serait crue capable de sursauter dans un moment pareil. En plein match de Quidditch, laisser son adversaire l'approcher ainsi par derrière et se laisser déstabiliser... Elle eut honte de son inattention. La sincérité dans ses paroles ne pouvait qu'être feinte, jamais deux joueurs ne s'adressaient la parole ainsi en cours de jeu alors qu'ils étaient l'un contre l'autre. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'elle prit son temps avant de lui répondre, afin de bien choisir ses mots et le ton qu'elle allait employer.

« Ce n'est pas une excuse. Le fair-play et la générosité ne sont-ils pas censés être vos plus belles valeurs ? J'admire la mise en pratique, » dit-elle d'un ton où se mêlaient dédain et résignation, tout en se gardant bien de regarder Cédric dans les yeux.

Elle faisait rarement preuve d'autant de témérité. Cho avait conscience d'y être allé un peu fort, mais elle n'aimait pas la pseudo-sympathie qui émanait de ce Poufsouffle. Elle préférait s'en tenir à l'essentiel, trouver le vif d'or et l'attraper avant l'adversaire. Faire ami-ami avec celui-ci ne faisait absolument pas partie de ses priorités.

Et c'est alors qu'elle l'aperçut. Là, à une cinquantaine de mètres d'elle, près de l'anneau central des Serdaigle. L'éclat doré caractéristique du vif d'or. Un coup d'œil de côté l'informa que Diggory n'avait rien vu. Elle allait devoir ruser.

Soupirant bruyamment, elle joua la carte de la lassitude et fit mine d'entreprendre un énième tour de terrain. Il lui fallait faire vite, une seconde de trop à réfléchir et la balle disparaitrait.

Cho se pencha en avant sur son balai alors qu'elle prenait de la vitesse. Les yeux rivés sur les buts, elle attendit la fin de son virage pour se propulser vers le vif d'or.

Elle était trop proche désormais et même s'il avait saisi le sens de sa manœuvre, Cédric était fichu. Il était trop tard pour intervenir, la victoire lui appartenait.

La balle se mit alors en mouvement, et s'enfuit à toute vitesse vers le centre du terrain. Mais Cho, lancée à toute allure n'allait pas laisser passer l'occasion et accéléra encore davantage. Passant au travers de l'anneau latéral droit, toute concentrée sur son objectif, elle ne vit pas le danger qui la guettait.

« Attention ! »

Sous l'effet de la surprise, elle pila net.

Le Cognard lui passa devant les yeux à moins de vingt centimètres de son visage. Choquée, il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Et pour reconnaître la voix de celui qui venait de lui sauver la vie. Diggory.

Malgré ce qui venait se passer, le jeu était rapidement passé à autre chose, car à part le Batteur à la source de l'incident qui gesticulait depuis l'autre bout du terrain, sans doute pour s'excuser, personne n'avait remarqué quoi que ce soit. Il fallait dire que le Cognard visait au départ le Gardien, qui, en l'évitant, avait laissé passer un but, détournant ainsi l'attention générale.

Cho ne comprit ceci qu'après coup, une fois qu'elle se fût suffisamment éloignée de la surface de but.

« Je suis désolé, vraiment. Tu étais si proche du vif..., lui souffla Cédric en venant la rejoindre.

– Quoi ? Tu t'excuses ? Tu viens de me sauver la vie, je te rappelle. Je devrais même te..., commença Cho, surprise du ton employé par le jeune homme.

– Non. Ne dis rien, la coupa le jeune Poufsouffle. C'est ma faute. Si je n'avais pas crié, tu aurais gagné.

– Comment ça ? demanda la jeune Serdaigle qui comprenait de moins en moins là où Diggory voulait en venir.

– J'ai eu peur. Tu fonçais vers le vif, et le Cognard qui visait au départ le Gardien risquait de t'atteindre. J'ai crié pour te prévenir, par réflexe. Je n'aurais pas du. Il aurait suffit que tu ralentisses simplement au lieu de t'arrêter eh bien... cette fois tu te le serais bel et bien pris. Et si je n'avais rien dit, il serait passé derrière toi, tu aurais attrapé le vif et la victoire aurait été pour ton équipe. » expliqua Cédric.

Maintenant remise de sa frayeur, Cho écouta le discours de Cédric avec un certain scepticisme. D'un côté, elle lui était reconnaissante pour son avertissement, mais de l'autre elle ne pouvait se défaire de cette impression qu'il se fichait d'elle sur toute la ligne. Après tout, son objectif depuis le départ aurait très bien pu être de lui faire peur pour qu'elle perde la balle dorée de vue. Il avait peut-être même agi exprès pour que le Cognard la frappe. Elle n'en savait rien, tout ce qu'il sous-entendait était bien trop beau et naïf pour être vrai... Et elle n'avait aucune envie de se pencher sur le cas Diggory et sur son honnêteté pour le moment.

Ils étaient toujours en plein match, peut-être l'avait-il oublié.

Pour mettre la situation au clair, elle hocha la tête, sans se soucier de l'interprétation que son adversaire pourrait en faire, et se remit à la recherche du vif d'or. Désirant s'éloigner au plus vite de cet indésirable personnage qui ne faisait rien d'autre que lui embrouiller l'esprit, elle redescendit vers le terrain, faisant toutefois attention à ne pas provoquer d'accident cette fois-ci. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles elle ne vit rien d'autre que le Souafle passer de mains en mains. Son équipe menait au score de près de soixante-dix points, mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle se déconcentre.

Elle balayait pour la dixième fois les tribunes jaune et noir quand un mouvement attira son attention sur sa droite. Ce n'était pas le discret, quasi invisible frémissement du vif. Non, c'était Diggory qui s'était lancé à sa poursuite.

Sans réfléchir une seule seconde, Cho démarra en trombe dans sa direction. Le balai de son adversaire semblait suivre une trajectoire si étrange qu'il était impossible de penser même une seule seconde à une feinte.

Même à pleine vitesse, la jeune Serdaigle ne parvenait pas à réduire la distance de dix mètres entre eux deux. Les rumeurs étaient avérées, Cédric était définitivement doué. Il contrôlait son balai à la perfection, chacun de ses mouvements était fluide et précis. Cho commençait à songer que jamais elle n'arriverait à le rattraper quand le vif d'or qu'elle n'avait jusqu'alors pu qu'entrevoir fit quelque chose d'inattendu. Au lieu de chercher à semer son poursuivant, il s'était déplacé d'un mètre sur la gauche et avait fait demi-tour, revenant vers Cho.

Ce fut si soudain qu'elle ne le remarqua pas immédiatement, et que la balle lui fila sous le nez sans qu'elle ne fasse le moindre geste pour s'en saisir. Se maudissant pour son manque de réflexes, elle vira soudainement et se remit à la poursuite du vif tandis que Cédric la doublait sur la droite, ayant de toute évidence réagi plus rapidement qu'elle.

Elle se ressaisit cependant et le rattrapa. La balle ne se trouvait qu'à quelques dizaines de centimètres de leurs bras tendus. Epaule contre épaule, ils ne remarquèrent pas que le jeu autour d'eux s'était considérablement ralenti car chacun ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à leur duel, lequel semblait s'éternisait.

En effet, aucun d'eux ne prenait l'avantage sur l'autre. Au bout de deux minutes, ils commencèrent à s'échanger des regards, se demandant lequel craquerait le premier. Cho sentait la fatigue ramper insidieusement le long de sa nuque. Sa main gauche était crispée sur le manche de son balai tandis que la droite était tendue devant elle ses doigts à seulement trois ou quatre centimètres du vif d'or. Leurs doigts s'effleuraient sans cesse, leurs cœurs battaient de plus en vite.

Et puis en un instant, tout fut terminé.

Le bras de Cédric se retira brusquement. Une fois libérée de cette gêne, Cho put sans peine s'avancer et capturer la petite balle dorée au creux de sa paume.

Des cris fusèrent de toute part, de déception chez les Poufsouffle, de liesse chez les Serdaigle. C'était bien entendu ces derniers qui hurlaient le plus fort. La foule criait le nom de son attrapeuse, mais la concernée était bien trop déconnectée de la réalité pour en profiter. Elle avait toujours le regard fixé sur sa main droite en descendant de son balai, et il fallut attendre que son capitaine lui retire le vif d'or des mains en lui hurlant le score pour la ramener à la réalité.

280 à 60.

Ils avaient gagné.

Refermant la porte des vestiaires, Cho prit une profonde inspiration.

Les pieds fermement plantés dans le sol, les bras tendus à l'horizontale, Cho savourait cette sensation unique que lui procurait la fin d'un match de Quidditch. La plupart des gens ne percevait que le bonheur de voler, le sentiment de liberté que seul ce sport extraordinaire pouvait vous procurer. Se savoir capable de traverser le ciel, de fendre les nuages à toute vitesse, de parcourir des distances inimaginables les pieds flottant dans un vide abyssal...

Mais peu reconnaissaient le plaisir enivrant de retrouver la terre ferme, de courir dans de grands espaces herbeux porté par ses propres jambes encore endolories. Gesticuler dans tous les sens sans l'angoisse de chuter. Crier, danser, tourner à vive allure sur soi-même. Agir.

Cho ne savait pas pourquoi cela la rendait si heureuse, après tout cela n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Tout ce qu'elle comprenait, c'était que cet instant de retour à la réalité lui procurait une joie sans pareille.

Ce fut dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle rallia le château, libérée de ses soucis. Un seul d'entre eux occupait encore ses pensées. Cédric Diggory. N'étant plus préoccupée par le résultat du match ni par leur statut d'adversaires, elle aurait pu réfléchir tout à loisir à tout ce qui s'était passé, essayer de le comprendre.

Mais, étonnamment, elle ne le voulait pas. Pour l'instant, elle ne désirait rien d'autre que savourer cette belle journée d'automne, et se remémorer le sourire quelque peu déstabilisant de ce Cédric Diggory.

Elle avait l'avenir devant elle, et bien le temps de songer à tout cela.


End file.
